What We're Not
by we-know-na
Summary: She's tired of hiding, what happens when she confronts Jace about this? Will he save his relationship with her or will she walk out of his life forever? AU CLACE ONE-SHOT
He kept her balanced on his lap as their tongues clashed with one another, her hands made their way to the back of his head and tugged on them making him tighten his grip on her hips.

They came up for air a minute later, her head resting on his shoulder as he hugged her on her side, she was placing light kisses on his neck making him groan.

She giggled at his reaction then fell silent, she soon felt Jace nudge her with his head. Looking up he saw him looking at her, concerned written on his face, "Where'd you went off to?" He chuckled.

Softly laughing, she said, "I've been thinking."

"That's not good." He joked, earning him a glare from Clary, "I'm just joking, babe. So what were you thinking 'bout?"

"I was thinking about running away with you." She said, she felt Jace stiffen his hold on her, "Jace?" She asked him.

"You know we can't do that, Clare." He finally said, Clary sighed and a frown settled on her face.

"Aren't you getting tired of hiding every time? Because I'm getting tired already, Jace. I want to go out holding your hand in public, I want to spend time with you on the beach, I want to walk everyday at the park with you by my side, but I can't because- because we're always hiding." She said, her hands clenching into fists as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Well what do you want me to do? Take you out on a Saturday night where we could be seen and followed by the paparazzi's? Both of our careers would be screwed, Clary!" He said aloud. She stared at his sudden outburst, he realized what he said, but before he could take it back she cut him off.

"I'm just fucking tired of hiding, I just want us to be like any normal couple." She sniffled.

He cupped her cheeks and looked at her, "No matter how much I want to be with you in public, you know we can't because-"

"Because of your wife and career." She finished, he merely nodded at her and she sighed.

"We can't keep hiding this thing between us forever, Jace. Sooner or later, someone will find out and I don't know why you just wont' break up with her. We're both at risks here." She said.

"Clary, please understand that it's not easy." He pleaded.

"I understand that it's not easy, don't you think I go through that too? It's never easy whenever I see both of you acting like you're both in love with each other, it never was easy, Jace!" She snapped at him.

"I'm sorry-"

"How many more times do I have to hear you apologize, Jace? Nothing will change when you apologize, you're still gonna go back to her every damn night while I'm left here waiting for you again the next day. I can't take this anymore, Jace. I love you, but I don't know how much pain I can take anymore. I want to grow old with you, Jace. I want to have kids with you, but that won't happen because you care too much on your reputation."

"I don't know what to say." He said.

"It's okay," She replied, sniffling as her tears were now rolling down her cheeks, "I know what we are – and I know what we're not.

I can't force you to break up with her, we both know you won't do that-"

"I love you, Clary. I love you, but you gotta understand that our careers will be tainted when I do that."

"I know," She said, "But I need a man who can treat me like a real girlfriend, who can take me out on dates and other cliché stuffs that couples do, I'm tired of being your mistress, the invisible woman in your marriage or a home wrecker, I can't be that, Jace. I love you so much, but this is heading to nowhere."

"I love you Jace Herondale, always and forever." She said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before she stood up and gathered her things. Leading herself out, Jace was left alone on his sofa, staring blankly at his shoes.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this was a shitty idea to publish, but my mind won't rest till I wrote this and I've been having continuous headaches from time to time, I just got back home after being away for a whole month, mom's pissed cause of me and I really need to set my priorities straight and find my documents for school. So yeah, Clary's a mistress here, I don't fucking know why I set the characters like that, but yeah I really wanna shoot myself in the head. I'm an embarrassment here, review if you want to, or if you wanna shoot me because of this shitty plot, I'll see you when I get over this embarrassment. I cry.**

 **FUN FACT (I don't even know if it's really fun or not.) : This is my first time to write any of my pairings making out, I know it needs a ton of improvement, but I tried. Shower me with a bucket full of improvement will you?**


End file.
